Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 June 2013
07:23 yo yo yo 07:23 :o 07:23 hey xd 07:25 xd 07:56 hello :o 08:00 yo 08:01 how was PA? 08:06 Template:Episodes 08:06 that took like an hour 08:06 brb 08:13 woah 08:13 didn't see your response xd 08:13 omg pa was awesome. so different from new york. 08:14 i would say it's very lively, but it's not loud as a city. 08:14 i was in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania 08:14 that's where my cousin lives now 08:14 aw :D 08:14 her place is awesome because she lives so close to a lot of food places and shops xd 08:14 I did this Template:Episodes 08:14 hey 08:14 i wanna go on a trip :3 08:15 me and my brother got there on friday at about 8:30, and since our cousin doesn't get off work till 9, we had something to eat. 08:15 nice template :O 08:15 i was in shock because we were literally dropped off in chinatown O_O I was like, philadelphia, pa has a chinatown too? xd 08:15 it's like six templates I had to create or alter 08:15 awwwww 08:16 xd 08:16 did you merge and delete the others? 08:16 08:16 yup 08:16 I see 08:16 it's on the episode pages 08:16 sl 08:17 looks great :D 08:17 ty 08:17 i kinda wish i stayed in pa for more days xd 08:17 omg xd I didn't understand why Season Three wouldn't show up xd 08:17 yeah i'm about to put some text in there 08:18 the next time my brother and i go will probably be in like the next six or seven weeks. cause it's hard for all four of us to have free time at the same time xd 08:18 did you have a good time> 08:18 yep :D 08:19 :D 08:19 omg where did you go? xd 08:19 Pensylvania! 08:19 08:19 that night, the four of us ended up wandering the streets close to midnight because my cousin's sister (her name's iris) was delayed for her ride from newark, nj to pa so we didn't get to eat dinner together. 08:19 omg I remember now, did you meet Prince? 08:19 most places were already closed by then. so we ended up eating at this steak sandwich place. 08:20 no, i didn't killian xd 08:20 xd 08:20 i don't even know what city prince lives in 08:20 Iris, cool 08:20 xd 08:20 i was in philadelphia, pennsylvania 08:20 yep. and my older cousin's name is jennifer :D 08:20 she's the one who lives in pa 08:20 Morrison? 08:20 no xd 08:20 xd 08:20 aw 08:20 she's chinese like me xd 08:20 xd 08:21 i want some chinese food 08:21 xd I've never had chinese food 08:21 really :o 08:21 :o 08:21 I had this thing once... 08:21 how do you call it? 08:21 SUSHI XD 08:21 .......... xd 08:21 but I hated it 08:21 that's japanese food, killian. 08:21 sushi is not chinese xd 08:21 oh 08:21 omg so embarassed 08:21 it's okay 08:21 (blush) 08:21 a lot of people confuse the two 08:21 but it's true a lot of restaurants have other asian cuisine mixed together sometimes 08:22 (blush) + (:/) 08:22 xd 08:22 :/ 08:22 xd 08:22 omg but really, I can't believe it xd 08:22 like, i've been to restaurants where it's chinese owned, but they sell both chinese and other asian cuisine foods 08:22 like, they'll have specific chinese noodles, but then they'll have sushi snacks. or vietnamese rice dishes. xd 08:22 okay then, I've never had chinese food :/ ( 08:22 it's all mixed up sometimes. 08:23 or there's just generic "asian" buffets 08:23 mmmm 08:23 true 08:23 Wendy#comm-128325 08:23 i didn't like that specific trivia and removed it because it's almost like a plot point 08:23 is Sidney Glass coming back true? 08:24 and it reflected bae's feelings about the darlings when he still wasn't grown up yet. 08:24 now that he's neal, he has henry. that's family. 08:24 not sure 08:24 where is the sidney article ? 08:24 Wendy#comm-128371 08:24 think it's rom a tweet 08:24 let me see 08:24 and what is this "we"> 08:24 it's not WE 08:24 xd 08:24 xd 08:25 http://mytvfestival.blogspot.fr/2013/06/interview-david-lyons-giancarlo_15.html?m=1 08:25 why did "we" delete? xd 08:25 i deleted because it was stupid trivia xd 08:25 YOU deleted it 08:25 xd 08:25 that's what i mean 08:26 i hate when people use we like that 08:26 and that article doesn't confirm anything. it just shows giancarlo is expressing interest in coming back to once one day, but it's not a confirmed "yes i am coming back for a future episode" thing. 08:26 I didn't notice how annoying it is untill gusey said "we" in the OW wiki xd 08:26 i'm going to alter how it' said on te s3 page 08:26 i mean, there's WE the community, which i don't mind 08:27 but i DO mind in the context of - someone did something and someone elsesays "we" 08:27 yea 08:27 and nyugen was the one who added that trivia in the first place. and i removed it. xd so that trivia was all his idea's, not ours xd 08:28 xd 08:28 yup 08:28 which is why he's all concerned 08:28 i had french toast for the first time in pa :D omg it was amazing. 08:28 xd 08:28 it was this whole plate of four slices of french toast. it was huge, but omg so yummy 08:28 let's ask Prince to make a party and we can all go 08:28 xd 08:29 my brother had pancakes. and iris had this egg benedict thing. she let me try some, and it was weird tasting egg and ham together O_o jennifer had some raw sushi thing with cavier on it. 08:29 xd 08:29 xd 08:30 today I ate with my whole family because of the Fathers' Day (btw, is it fathers' day over there?) 08:30 xd 08:30 yes, it's father's day here too 08:31 xd I ate pancake with bacon, cheese and a sausage all together xd 08:31 o.o 08:32 Killain, i have a random language related question 08:32 https://sphotos-a.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-prn1/p480x480/156228_446010332119627_687251170_n.jpg 08:32 ? xd 08:32 what's the question? xd 08:32 is it weird to not use articles when you speak/type in English? XD 08:33 o.o 08:35 ^ 08:32 https://sphotos-a.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-prn1/p480x480/156228_446010332119627_687251170_n.jpg 08:32 ? xd 08:32 what's the question? xd 08:32 is it weird to not use articles when you speak/type in English? XD 08:33 o.o 08:33 ::re-reads question:: 08:33 what do you mean? xd 08:34 as in "the", "a", "an" ? 08:34 did she mean Spanish maybe? xd 08:35 ^ 08:37 -.- 08:37 test 08:37 xd 08:37 tested 08:37 did you mean spanish? 08:37 No, i mean NOT using "the" when you talk in English 08:37 nevermind 08:37 ohhhh 08:38 you mean if it's weird for me when I see someone not using "the"? xd 08:38 or why I don't use it? 08:38 i mean like, the adjustment 08:38 omg I'm so confused xd 08:38 cuz we don't use articles anywhere near as often as in spanish 08:38 nvm 08:39 ok xd 08:39 :P 08:39 I'm still thinking xd 08:41 anyway, I've just noticed that the queen's hand has blood in Shadow of the Queen's cover o.o 08:41 yup 08:41 omg and that makes me think 08:42 it's "Shadow of the Queen" (which translates as "La Sombra de la Reina") but if you do the back translation, you get "The Shadow of the Queen"... because the spanish translation added the article 08:42 xd 08:43 yup ::P 08:45 you know what STILL bugs me about Breaking Bad? 08:45 what? 08:45 If they can't even afford to fix their water heater, why doesn't the wife ALREADY work? 08:46 xd 08:46 that, and when he quit his second job, why didn't she ever bitch him out for it? Don't they need the money? XD 08:46 like, to her, at least. 08:46 xd 08:47 these are the things i wonder lol 08:48 omg ASOTM airs on thursday xd 08:50 xd 08:51 http://fire.sactage.com/chat.php omg see Big Numbers 08:51 xd 08:52 I want to do that xd 08:52 freaking itunes.. 08:54 hmmmm 08:57 test 08:57 tesyted 08:57 tested 08:58 xd 08:58 thanx 08:58 lag ;( 08:58 grrr 08:59 xd 09:03 brb 09:20 o.o 09:26 test 09:40 o.o 09:41 xd 09:43 uhmmm 09:43 the twitter thing is not working for me -.- do you see it? (not only here, the same happens in OW wiki) 09:43 hey 09:43 Hey 09:43 Hey 09:43 xd 09:44 I just got home, from watching Man of Steel 09:44 how was it? 09:45 Intense.... but really enjoyable 09:45 it had a very different feel and mode, than another Superman film/tv show. 09:46 hmm 09:47 I've never been into Superman, but this looks different, ikr? 09:47 nope, no twitter feed for me 09:47 I grew up on Superman, lol 09:48 MoS kinda has the same vibe as the Nolan Batman films.... not surprising, though ;) 09:48 hmm 09:49 I've never been into superheroes tho 09:49 I do like the more magical-esque like 09:49 the action scenes in Metropolis, reminded my of 9/11 footage.... then again, I am a New Yorker 09:49 xd 09:50 I like fantasy, as well 09:50 Harry Potter <3 09:50 so, I never liked heroes such as Hulk, Superman, Batman, etc. 09:50 Harry Potter is just Harry Potter 09:50 new Hulk sucks 09:50 he is above everything else in life 09:50 just sayin 09:50 except OUa 09:50 OUaT 09:51 aw now I'm conflicted 09:51 which is the new Hulk, the one in The Avenger? 09:51 o.o 09:51 my life makes no sense if i need to answer "OUaT or HP?" xd 09:51 yes 09:51 OUaT is better than the HP films, but the HP (book) are just 09:51 (books) 09:51 I loved Edward Norton 09:51 HP > OUaT 09:51 hmmm 09:51 :/ 09:52 they're not at all comparable 09:52 xd 09:52 you can't compare movies to TV shows 09:52 nothing beats the books 09:52 it's not the same 09:52 yeah 09:52 unless you're talking about the hunger games 09:52 which can be compared with everything, apparently -.- 09:52 ikr? 09:52 xd 09:52 ew 09:52 Katniss Everdeen, the new Hobbit 09:52 I still do not get it, though 09:52 -.- 09:53 I did like the Hunger Games (books) , but that's all 09:53 the new Hobbit, is nothing like Hunger Games 09:53 ^ 09:55 ew they are making a crossover for the avengers and phienas y ferb? 09:56 LOL phineas and* ferb 09:56 there was a point during MoS, that I quoted Edna Mode 09:56 EDNA MODA 09:56 what was it? 09:56 No capes! 09:57 xd 09:57 EDNA MODA diserves them 09:57 doesn't she? xd 09:57 she really does 09:59 it happened during the climate; when Zod grabbed Superman by the cape, and hurled him through a building 09:59 xd 10:00 MoS was totally based on The Incredibles.... i.e.: why the govenment got tired of paying for damages, lol 10:00 xd 10:07 o.o 10:12 fucking worst father's day ever. my mood is very sour right now. 10:13 and guess what. it's my dad's fault. 10:13 i can't stand his shit. 10:15 awwww what happened? 10:15 he fucking asks me to make mashed potatoes, and make a few extra for his friend from next door. so after they are done boiling, i go up and dump them out into the mixing bowl. 10:16 right 10:16 and when i literally just put them in the bowl to mix in with butter and milk, he barges in and rushes me because his friend just came home and he wants them asap. 10:17 it just rubbed me the wrong way when he was actually just standing next to me waiting for it, and i said, I'm not finished with it yet. and yet he just grabs some with a spoon and puts it into a container, and i just got so mad. it's like, you ask me to make them, and you aren't letting me finish. 10:17 and he just dumped some into his own container and just started randomly putting butter and milk in it. 10:17 the worst part is he always has to act like i'm getting mad over some trivial stupid reason, and says shit that makes me feel like my feelings don't matter. 10:18 i call it "asian guilt" because he always tries to make me feel bad for getting mad. he says shit like, "don't get mad over that." and he actually told me, "i treat you so well, why are you getting mad? go out in the world and see if you can find someone else who treats you this well." 10:19 I fucking literally wanted to throw the bowl at him. if i weren't so controlled, i would have had a shit fit and broken a few things in the kitchen. 10:21 my dad is the last person to understand my feelings. he's just full of shit. 10:21 i truly really have a love-hate relationship with my parents. some days i wish i never knew them. 10:23 it's when they treat me with this mentality like i'm supposed to have gratitude towards them and like i'm being unreasonable by being angry. instead of asking me why i'm mad, they pull this shit. 10:26 :O 10:26 omd 10:26 I leave for a second 10:26 xd 10:27 :o 10:27 yes. 10:27 :( 10:27 I'm very annoyed with my father. 10:28 ;( 10:28 sorry for the [[]]xd 10:30 i'm more mad about what he said to me. 10:30 aaw 10:30 do you feel like talking to him about this is not going to be worth? 10:31 I've always talked to my parents when I felt like this, it worked 10:32 more like i don't care to talk to him about it. 10:32 and my family is not the kind of family that sits down and talks. 10:32 I see 10:33 omg I need to brb 10:34 k 10:41 that was some crazy rant xd 10:42 back 10:42 xd 10:42 it's ok 10:42 now I feel sad xd 10:42 why > 10:42 * ? 10:42 idk, just... 10:42 ? 10:42 I feel like it happened to me xd 10:42 lol! 10:43 anyway, do you feel any better? 10:43 xd 10:44 kinda. 10:44 I guess hat's a no :/ 10:44 omg 10:44 and it's only ever with my dad that i feel this angry at him for thinking he knows how i feel when he doesn't. 10:44 let's just talk about something else aand you'll soonforget xd 10:45 he acts like such a know-it-all, too. :S 10:45 aw 10:45 maybe the fact that you don't talk about this makes you feel worse 10:45 ? 10:46 not really. it's not something that keeps me awake at night. 10:46 I see 10:47 omg w:c:storybrooke ::crossing fingers:: 10:47 it's more like just frustration directed at him. 10:47 aw 10:48 i suppose i could have just tried to voice in words like, please, i'm not even done making the food yet, so can't you just wait a few more minutes for me to be finished ? 10:48 yeah 10:48 but i felt so agitated to the point i just resorted to my usual habit of being silently angry and refusing to speak any further while expressing my annoyance through bodily language. 10:49 yeah 10:49 I always fight back (with words), but I think about the best things I could have said only after the discussion is over xd 10:49 i kind of suck at voicing my feelings. 10:50 that's why it was easier just to get angry and not talk. 10:50 vrv 10:50 brb 10:50 xd ok 10:53 dinner time, cya! 10:53 ugh work tomorrow xd 11:35 o.o 2013 06 16